Legend of the God Pokemon
by Luigi the Sith
Summary: Two friends set out to the Indigo Plateu to compete in the worldwide Pokemon League Championship. But when a competition becomes a fight for their lives, will they be able to prevail?
1. Prologue

_The Legend of the God Pokemon_

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…_

_Long ago, there existed a single being. This being could shape existence around itself. Whatever it wished became true in an instant. This being could change the powers that it had merely by holding a certain object. This being was the God Pokemon known as Arceus._

_Arceus, longing for more than just itself to be in this vast emptiness, created two beings. Diaruga and Parukia._

_Diaruga…_

_With the magical diamond on its chest, created the passage of time and the concept of aging._

_Parukia…_

_With the magical pearls in its shoulders, created space in this vast emptiness._

_Arceus knew that it had done a good thing, as now the universe itself could grow. _

_But yet, Arceus still longed for more. Arceus created two more beings. Groudon and Kyogre._

_Groudon…_

_With its strong, flaming arms, created the red earth on which we stand._

_Kyogre…_

_With it great power over water, created the oceans of the world._

_Arceus believed that it had once again done a good thing. But all was not well._

_Kyogre and Groudon engaged in a fierce battle. Kyogre created great rainstorms in an attempt to swallow up the land, and Groudon created intense sunrays in an attempt to dry up the sea._

_Arceus, tired of the fighting, created Rayquaza, a being with the power to control all weather. Rayquaza used this power to stop Kyogre and Groudon's war and bring peace to the world._

_Even through all that it had done, Arceus still longed for more. It longed to create life._

_But before that, it needed to light the world. And so, Arceus created Cresselia. But with Cresselia came an imbalance. There was light. Only light. So, to combat the light, dark was created. And so, Darkrai was born. Cresselia and Darkrai did not conflict. However, neither of them were ever to be seen by any mortal eye. _

_Now, Arceus created three spirits, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, to watch over the world. _

_Within time, life appeared on the planet, and all was well._

_Or so they thought…_

_to be continued_

And so, I have finished the prologue of my first fanfic in a long time.

But now I must ask you, readers. The anime characters will appear in this fic. Do you want their Japanese names, or English names?

The choice is yours!


	2. Arrival

_The Legend of the God Pokemon_

_Chapter One:_

_Arrival_

"…get up…"

_No. Let me sleep._

"…to get up…"

_Shut up. I want to sleep._

"It's time to get up, Ash."

Ash Ketchum wasn't going to pretend to be sleeping any longer. He succumbed to his mother's command to wake up.

"Ash, you always oversleep on the days that you need to leave to go somewhere." Ash's mother told him. "You should really learn to set your alarm clock."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Ash said, not really listening.

"Alright then." his mother said. "I made waffles for you. You'd better hurry and get dressed or else they'll get warm." She left the room.

Ash Ketchum. That was a name that was well-known. Not only had he gotten all eight gym badges in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, _and_ Sinnoh, but he had also succeeded in saving no less than five different legendary pokemon as well as the entire world.

Not that he talked much about how he saved all these things.

* * *

"You must be Lewis." said Professor Oak, leading pokemon expert of the world. "I've heard quite a bit about you. Your fascination with the God Pokemon can help our research."

"Thank you, Professor." Lewis said. "I'd be glad to help you in any way I can. However, at the moment, my friend and I need to be setting off. So if it's not too much trouble, could you please just update my PokeDex?"

"Of course." Oak said, taking Lewis' PokeDex.

Lewis "Kurai" Rackson, champion of the Scotchwood Region. He had come to Kanto to participate in the National Pokemon League Championship, to make his name known all around. He wasn't known only for his skill in pokemon battles. He was also known for his fascination in the legendary pokemon that created existence. His fascination stemmed from the stories he'd heard about the limitless powers of pokemon such as Diaruga and Parukia.

Oak handed Lewis' PokeDex back to him. "Here you go." he said. "Now your PokeDex should be able to track a pokemon if it has the pokemon's data.

"Thank you, Professor." Lewis said. "This should help me quite a bit."

"One more thing." Oak said, stopping Lewis. "One trainer who lives in Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum, has had some experience with legendary pokemon. Perhaps he can help you in some way."

"Could you introduce me to him?" Lewis asked.

"Of course."

* * *

The Spear Pillar on Mt. Coronet was usually an empty place. No one ever had much reason to come here.

Today, one man did. Kyle Joesephs. He had what one might call an interest in legendary pokemon. He wanted to know more about them. He knew that sometimes legendary pokemon appeared at the Spear Pillar. That's why he had come. He'd come to see one.

"So when would one appear?" he asked the emptiness. "Where are these legendary pokemon that you can find here? Why haven't I seen one in all the time that I've been waiting? At this rate, I'll never be able to duplicate the power of the Gods."

_to be continued…_

* * *

(sigh) Despite the fact that I like the Japanese names better, I went with the English names since more people on this side of the Pacific know the English names. 


End file.
